La fin du journal de James William Potter
by Catherine Broke
Summary: La fin du journal de James William Potter écrit par son fils Harry James Potter. Voici un résumé de ce qu'a été la vie de Harry à la mort de ses parents écrit par lui-même afin de terminer le journal commencer par son père, il y a de nombreuses années.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J K Rowling. Seule l'idée de cette histoire est de moi.

**Résumé :** La fin du journal de James William Potter écrit par son fils Harry James Potter. Voici un résumé de ce qu'a été la vie de Harry à la mort de ses parents écrit par lui-même afin de terminer le journal commencer par son père, il y a de nombreuses années.

Alors voici un nouvel OS. C'est la suite de « Ce que James pense de lui et des autres ». Au départ je n'avais pas prévu de faire de suite mais un jour ça m'a pris et j'ai eu l'inspiration. Donc voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**La fin du journal de James William Potter**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

« James William Potter, homme sachant qu'il va bientôt quitter cette terre. » Voilà comment se finit le journal de mon cher père maintenant décédé depuis 23 ans. Mais peut-être faudrait-il que je me présente avant d'aller plus loin dans mon écrit.

Alors je me présente, Harry James Potter, jeune homme marié et ayant 24 ans depuis 3 mois maintenant. Hé oui nous sommes le 30 octobre. Le même jour où mon père a écrit la dernière fois dans ce journal et maintenant j'écris à mon tour dedans pour clore cette histoire triste mais à la fois très belle.

Comme vous l'a dit mon père dans ce journal, il est bien décédé peu de jours après et exactement le lendemain. Avec ma mère, ils ont tout fait pour me sauver et on réussit mais en y laissant leur vie et en me laissant dans la famille moldue de ma mère où mon père ne voulait pas que j'aille. En même temps, où je pouvais aller autrement ? Remus étant loup-garou, le Ministère ne lui aurait pas laissé un enfant de 15 mois. Sirius a été arrêté car il a été accusé d'avoir livré mes parents à Lord Voldemort, ce qui est faux bien sûr. Et Peter Pettigrow a fait croire que mon parrain (Sirius) l'avait tué alors qu'il s'est juste coupé un doigt et ensuite c'est transformé en rat pour faire croire à son meurtre. Donc Sirius a été envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir donné mes parents et moi à Lord Voldemort et pour avoir tué Peter Pettigrow. Si seulement la dernière chose avait été exacte, ça nous aurait évité plein de choses mais peut-être que Sirius n'aurait pas été innocenté aussi.

Alors maintenant que je vous ai dit ce qui s'est passé quand j'ai perdu toute ma famille, peut-être devrais-je vous dire ce qui s'est passé après.

Alors jusqu'à mon onzième anniversaire, on m'a caché que j'étais un sorcier. Je ne l'ai su que quelques jours avant d'aller à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie qui se trouve en Angleterre. J'ai ainsi découvert mon histoire, c'est-à-dire ce qu'avaient fait mes parents pour moi et comment j'étais considéré par le monde sorcier pour avoir fait disparaitre Lord Voldemort. Le monde sorcier m'a nommé l'Elu car c'était grâce à moi que Voldemort n'était plus présent sur cette terre et parce qu'il y avait une prophétie sur nous deux nous liant jusqu'à la mort de l'un des deux.

En allant à Poudlard, je me suis fait des amis et de très bon d'ailleurs : Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger qui est maintenant Weasley. Et bien sûr là-bas, j'ai connu mon grand amour : Ginny Weasley Potter. On s'est rencontré le jour de mon entrée à Poudlard sur le quai de gare car je ne savais pas comment aller à la voie 9 ¾ et j'ai demandé à sa mère. Par la suite, je l'ai revu lors de mes premières vacances au Terrier à la fin de ma première année. Et l'année suivant, elle a fait son entrée à Poudlard. Quand je pense qu'elle est amoureuse de moi depuis le premier jour alors qu'à moi, il a fallu que je la voie embrasser et sortir avec d'autres garçons pour comprendre ce qu'elle était pour moi. Mais maintenant s'est réglé, c'est ma femme et elle n'embrasse que moi.

Peut-être devrais-je vous parler de Sirius, Remus et de Pettigrow. Alors pour Sirius, j'ai fait sa connaissance la première fois dans la cabane hurlante ou le saule cogneur c'est le même endroit. Cela s'est passé lors de ma troisième année, il s'est échappé d'Azkaban et il est venu à Poudlard pour retrouver Pettigrow qui s'était réfugié là-bas sous la forme d'un rat. Ce jour-là, j'ai appris la vérité à son propos. Comme quoi il était mon parrain et qu'il n'avait jamais trahi mes parents. Remus l'a également appris ce jour-là pour la question du traitre. Malheureusement Pettigrow s'est échappé et du coup, Sirius a du prendre la fuite grâce à Hermione et moi pour ne pas être renvoyé à Azkaban pour la fin de sa vie. Par la suite, je l'ai revu et malheureusement à cause de moi, il est mort quand j'étais en cinquième année car je suis allé au département des Mystères le croyant en danger là-bas et en faite, il n'y était pas mais Sirius est venu me secourir et en a laissé sa vie. Maintenant il doit être heureux là haut avec mes parents.

Ensuite Remus. Mon cher ami, mon cher professeur, il a donné sa vie dans la lutte contre Voldemort lors de ma septième année d'étude. Durant l'année du mal, l'année de ma septième année où je ne suis jamais allé, Remus s'est marié à Nymphadora Tonk et ils ont eu un magnifique petit garçon dont je suis le parrain : Teddy. Il est tout comme sa mère un métamorphe. Depuis que je connais Remus, donc depuis ma troisième année, il a toujours été là. Et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, c'est à moi d'être là pour Teddy pour mon filleul qui est orphelin car sa mère a aussi donné sa vie dans cette guerre. Teddy est élevé par sa grand-mère, Andromeda Tonk mais quand il en a besoin il est toujours le bienvenu chez moi. Il s'est qu'il passera toujours avant tout et que je le considère comme étant mon propre fils. Quoi de plus normal quand on aide sa grand-mère a l'élevé. Je suis sûr que Remus et Tonk sont fières de lui et j'essaye d'y contribuer le plus possible. Je suis triste qu'ils n'aient pas pu voir combien maintenant il est grand. Il devient de jour en jour de plus en plus beau et bientôt, il va falloir faire attention avec lui en ce qui concerne les filles. Un vrai futur beau gosse comme disait apparemment mon parrain de moi quand j'étais petit.

Et pour finir l'ancien groupe, Peter Pettigrow. Après s'être échappé lors de ma troisième année, il est retourné vers son maître et c'est grâce à lui que Voldemort est revenu à la vie. Au départ, il a été récompensé mais les années ont eu raison de lui. Lors Voldemort l'a tué de ses propres mains même si j'aurai voulu le faire moi-même pour me venger de tout le mal qu'il a fait à ma famille, qu'il m'a fait. Je suis heureux qu'il soit mort et j'espère même qu'il pourrit en enfer. Peut-être qu'il a été à une époque l'ami de mon père, de mon parrain et de mon oncle mais maintenant il n'est plus rien. Pour moi, il ne fait plus parti de la famille qu'ils s'étaient construits tous les quatre quand ils étaient à Poudlard. C'est un traitre et rien d'autre. Sa place est en enfer avec son maître et j'espère bien pour mon plaisir qu'il y est.

Que vous dire autrement ?

Ha oui, depuis la chute de Voldemort, le monde sorcier se reconstruit petit à petit. Poudlard a été réparé ainsi que toutes les maisons qui ont été touchées. Les sorciers et les familles moldues de sorcier qui ont été envoyés à l'étranger, ont été ramenés en Angleterre. Les enfants sorciers d'ascendance moldu ont pu être renvoyés à l'école quand Poudlard fut remit à neuf. Toutes les personnes en fuites ont pu retourner chez eux sans avoir peur qu'on ne vienne les voir pour les torturés et les tués. De nouvelles dispositions ont été prises le plus vite possible afin que le monde sorcier remonte la pente et redevienne ce qu'il était avant le règne de Voldemort.

Et vous allez me demander ce que mes amis et moi sommes devenus ?

Hermione est rentrée au Ministère en passant ses aspics pendant les vacances de juillet et d'août. Elle a pu ramener ses parents en Angleterre qu'elle avait envoyé en Australie pendant la période noire. Ron est allé travailler au magasin de farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges pour aider Georges à tenir le magasin vu que Fred était décédé lors de la bataille et que son frère jumeau le vivait très mal. En quelque sorte, Ron se sacrifia pour son frère mais quand on lui en parle pour lui se n'est pas un sacrifice car il aime beaucoup ce travail et qu'il n'était pas fait pour faire des études afin de rester derrière un bureau. Créer des farces lui plait dis fois plus et il aime travailler avec Georges. Hermione et Ron se sont tous les deux fiançailles l'un à l'autre un an après la guerre. Maintenant ils sont mari et femme depuis 3 ans. Ils ont une magnifique petite fille de 2 ans et Hermione attend leur deuxième enfant qui devrait être cette fois un garçon. Autant dire qu'ils sont heureux avec leur petite famille.

Quand à moi, je vous l'ai dit je suis marié avec Ginny, la personne la plus merveilleuse de cette terre. Ginny est Médicomage. Quand à moi, je suis au Ministère en tant qu'Auror. Mais bon, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses à faire sans mage noir et j'en suis heureux car mes enfants peuvent grandit dans un monde calme. Et oui j'ai des enfants et j'en ai même deux et le troisième est en route. Sans oublier aussi Teddy qui est pour moi comme un fils. Il aime beaucoup jouer avec ses cousins et j'en suis très heureux.

Que demander de plus ?

Peut-être qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de mage noir afin que mes enfants grandissent dans un monde de paix ainsi que leurs enfants et ainsi de suite pour les générations futures. Que plus jamais sur cette terre, un homme essaye de devenir un puissant mage noir. Mais de toute manière si un homme sur cette terre essaye de suivre les traces de Lord Voldemort, je serais là pour le contrer et ainsi empêcher que de nombreuses familles soient détruites et que des enfants deviennent orphelins.

Mais bien sûr, je ne vais pas finir le journal de mon père ainsi. Cela serait quand même triste de le finir sur les mages noirs. Le mieux est de le finir sur de l'amour.

L'amour d'un enfant envers des parents qu'il n'a que très peu connu et qui lui manque chaque jour où il se réveille sur cette terre.

Alors Papa, Maman, j'ai envie de vous dire que je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je sais que vous êtes là haut et que vous me surveillez, que vous surveillez mes enfants, que vous prenez soin de nous tous. Grâce à vous, je sais ce que cela signifie d'avoir une famille pour qui on est près à donner sa vie.

Malgré que vous ne m'ayez pas élevé comme vous le souhaitiez, j'espère que je suis devenu l'homme et le père que vous vouliez pour moi.

J'espère que de la haut, vous êtes fière de moi comme je suis fière de vous.

Papa, Maman, je veux simplement vous dire que vous me manquez et que je vous aime énormément. Et que je vous aimerais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Je vous embrasse maintenant et pour l'éternité.

Je vous aime Papa, Maman, Sirius, Remus, Albus, Severus, Fred…maintenant et pour toujours.

Harry James Potter, homme heureux auprès de sa femme, de ses enfants, de ses amis et pensant tous les jours à ceux qui sont partis pour toujours.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ?**

**Vous trouvez comment ma petite suite ?**

**J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.**

**Moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, en tout cas ^^.**

**Je vous dis à bientôt sur l'une de mes fictions.**

**Bizous.**


End file.
